ITV2
*TV Ark *TV Live 1998–2001 ITV2 was launched on 7 December, 1998. The first look was designed by English & Pockett.http://www.designweek.co.uk/news/itv-digital-ident-by-ep/1111734.article *The TV Room File:ITV2 original.png|Purple version. 2001–2002 A new look for ITV2 was also designed by English & Pockett and it was launched on 19 November, 2001, bringing ITV2 in line with ITV1. : "We created a branding solution that builds on ITV1's positioning and reinforces the modern and active character of ITV2. : ITV2 is all about doing, entertaining, playing and winning. While the graphic presentation is modern and stylised, the use of conversation and realistic effects in the sound design make the brand feel human and accessible. : The modern styling is based on typography and language. The idents are active – swimming, dancing, bowling, fairground attractions – positive lifestyle attributes." - English & Pockett * Marketing * The TV Room 2002–2003 A slight logo change was done on 28 October, 2002. *The TV Room2 2003–2006 This logo, created by Bruce Dunlop and Associates was launched on 14 July, 2003.http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/tv/news/a11323/ds-previews-itv2s-new-look.html The new look often featured the word "flip:side", which positions ITV2 against ITV1. One aspect of this was the logo which has reversed colours to ITV1. Where ITV1's logo was yellow, ITV2's was blue, and vice versa. : "Our new design work on ITV2 has created a more focused look for the channel, creating a brand that does justice to its strong position in the market. We set out to show that there is a whole other side to ITV and in doing so strengthen both ITV1 and ITV2. Our idea to ‘flip’ the three blue blocks and one yellow block of ITV1 to the opposite ratio for ITV2 was the natural visual realisation of this. This allowed us to have fun with the channel and at the same time create a distinctive, uncompromising attitude and look." - Matt Piper, designer, Bruce Dunlop & Associates * The Ident Gallery 2006–2008 ITV1, ITV2 and ITV3 got new looks and new logos on 16 January, 2006. The new look was created by Red Bee Media. :"ITV2 programming has an addictive quality to it – you just can’t help watching it! As a result, the creative idea for the branding for this channel is centred around fun, excess, and general over-the-topness – too much of everything. It’s a journey through a visually rich, vibrant and stylish ITV2 environment. The idents use a mixture of live action and animation to bring this world to life. This is also taken through into the on-screen design elements from promo ends to menus to break bumpers" - ITV plc press releasehttp://www.itvplc.com/media/newsrelease/?page=12&id=1347 *The TV Room *The Ident Gallery *Vimeo: ITV 2 Rebrand 2006 2008–2013 ﻿ A new look for ITV2 was launched on 20 August, 2008. The new look features the previous logo, but it is now always in 3D and tilted. The limegreen colour was kept. * Broadcast * ITV2 unveils its autumn schedule and a brand new look for the channel * The TV Room * The Ident Gallery ITV2_HD.svg|The high-definition simulcast ITV2 HD launched October 7, 2010 on Sky. 2013–present As part of the ITV rebranding on 14 January, 2013, ITV2 received a "hot red" version of the 2013 ITV logo, establishing ITV2 as the "home of infectious entertainment". *http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/media/news/a438502/itv1-to-become-itv-in-major-corporate-rebrand.html ITV2_HD 2013.svg|ITV2 HD logo. ITV2_+1 2013.svg|ITV2 +1 logo. Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:ITV